Rabbit 128
"This isn't an introduction video so much as kind of a... warning." Rabbit #128 was a member of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two. She was the ninth Rabbit to make an introduction video, and was one of four Rabbits in her division to be afflicted by the Slender Man. She was a finalist in the tournament. History Rabbit #128 was a member of the pre-tournament Skype chat group before being assigned to the English Lop division. Her introduction video, uploaded September 28, established her as a wary individual, and offered more in the way of warnings than personal information. #128's early days seemed unremarkable. She got along well with her fellow Rabbits, often chiming in on conversations to make observations and crack jokes. For Trial One, #128 chose Rabbit #130 for division Leader (because of their ability to take control of situations), and Rabbit #113 for division Runt (because of her annoying stories and constant attempts to try to sound edgy). Ironically, #128 herself was nominated by Rabbit #113. While her nomination for Leader didn't win, she happily deferred to Rabbit #164 as head of her division. On October 18, #128 got a pet English Lop bunny. With the encouragement of her fellow Rabbits, she named him "Patrick", in honor of her division leader. On November 11, with the support of Rabbit #102 and Rabbit #130, #128 admitted in the Lop chat that she had been experiencing the symptoms associated with Slendersickness (nosebleeds, coughing, fevers) for several weeks, and that she'd been suffering from memory loss since the start of the tournament. However, #128 was generally an ill person, and it was difficult to tell how many of her symptoms had a supernatural cause. On December 6 at 1:09 pm (EST), #00 sent #128 file Xxxxx.txt. The file was posted to Tumblr five minutes later; it proved to be the shortest, consisting of only three words: "I found her". Thankfully, as the symptoms of #102, #123, and #157 worsened, there was little change in #128's condition for better or worse. #128 was one of the few Rabbits to survive until the timeline was reset. Personality #128 is friendly and bubbly, with a somewhat bizarre sense of humor that helped her get along well with the rest of her division. However, she made no bones about the fact that she didn't fully "trust" anyone in the tournament. While this didn't stop her from having fun with the other Rabbits, it led her to be more cautious in her interactions and reluctant to reveal personal information. Abilities Unknown. Relationships Rabbit #115 #128 formed a deep friendship with Rabbit #115 during their time in the Lop Division. #128 was devastated when #115 was eliminated after Trial Three, particularly when she learned that his life could have been spared if they had been moved to the Eden. Rabbit #164 Though #164 informed her that he "isn't the best person", #128 had a great deal of respect for him, both as her division leader and as a person. She openly praised his leadership skills, and even named her pet English Lop "Patrick" after him. Rabbit #102 and Rabbit #130 Though the extent of #128's relationships with #102 and #130 is unknown, she clearly placed some measure of trust in them, as they were initially the only Rabbits with whom she felt safe discussing her Slendersickness and her fears regarding it. Quotes "You can't trust anybody. Even though we're in divisions, you still can't trust people in your divisions, because anyone can backstab you at this point. Even friends you dragged into this, even if they're in the same division as you...they will still fuck you up in the end, cause this whole thing? You're on your own." ― Addressing her fellow Rabbits, "Intro". “Hey, it's #128 here. You might've seen my video. If you have seen it, then you probably figured that I'm from the UK. Good old England, the land of drinking tea and eating crumpets.” ― Introductory blog post. “Fancy words and good spelling won’t save you in this tournament. It s your brain that will. You need to be smart. You need to think in a certain way. You need to be wired right, because if you re not using your brain 24/7, if you re not alert, you won t make it. Simple as.” ― Blog post. "We can be narcissistic assholes together. Sunshine and rainbows and 'fuck you I'm great!'" ― Lop chat. "What's red, bubbly, spins in circles and yells 'Fuck you!' every second? Noah Maxwell in a microwave." ― In response to Rabbit #115's "baby in a microwave" joke. "I think it needs to be said that some of us still need to wake up... We need to stop these stupid little arguments and get our shit together." ― "A Note To The Lops" blog post. "I will fight whatever needs to be fought, believe me." ― After revealing her Slendersickness to the Rabbits. Trivia * #128 was one of several British Rabbits. * While she seldom spoke of her family, #128 has a sister. * #128 is a fan of the metal band Motionless In White. * #128 loves Art and Literature. In her spare time, she likes to draw and write stories. * #128 read "obsessively" as a child. She credits her love of reading and books for her excellent spelling and advanced vocabulary. * #128 was the only Rabbit (in her division, at least) who owned an actual rabbit. * #128 was one of four Rabbits in the Lop Division to be targeted by the Slender Man (the others being #102, #123 and #157). * #128 was the recipient of file Xxxxx.txt (File 14). The file was received on December 6 at 1:09 pm (EST), and posted to Tumblr five minutes later. Gallery 128Rabbit.jpg|"Patrick". 128TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 128TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 128Pumpkin1.jpg|Jack o'lantern carved by #128. 128Pumpkin2.jpg|Back of jack o' lantern with #128 carved into it. 128Pumpkin3.jpg|"#128". Links YouTube: CasparIsNotCoolCategory:Rabbits Category:Slender Man Victims Category:English Lops